Office Visit
by Shedim
Summary: To the untrained eye, they hated each other. They fought all the time,so this wasn't the first time that Xemnas, their leader had called them to his office. LarxenexAxel


So, I got bored. And was reading way too much KH fanfiction. Anyway, I've only actually gone through the first three games, so if anything is incorrect, please forgive me. First KH story, so I suppose be merciful. Unbetaed.

* * *

><p><em>Office Visit<em>

To the untrained eye, they hated each other. They fought all the time, bolts of lightning and balls of fire sailing through the air; causing irreparable damage to the castle. This wasn't the first time that Xemnas, their leader had called them to his office.

"I feel like I'm in the second grade, waiting for the principal," Axel drawled, running a hand over his crimson, spiked hair.

"This isn't high school! And this is all your fault anyway!" his companion seethed. Larxene mumbled various curse words under her breath, receiving a kick in the shins.

"Shut up. We're here because you shot lightning too close to Xaldin."

"What'd he do, file a complaint? This isn't a homeowner's association!"

"I dunno. I guess he thinks he can because he's a higher rank," said the Flurry. A toothy smile flooded his lips. "Wait. I'm a higher rank than you."

"What, did it take this long for you to figure that out?" she quipped. "And we didn't get called in until you set fire the Marluxia's garden."

" I was trying to shoot it at you, but I missed. Besides, he had it coming."

"Oh, fuck you—,"

The Superior of the In-Between entered the room, interrupting her sentiments. He strode toward his chair with a distinct flounce in his step. The pair snickered under their breath.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Anytime you're not on a mission, you're bitching at each other and ruining my castle!" the nobody complained loudly.

"She's a fucking bitch and I don't want to deal with it."

"And you're a snarky ass, VII. What do you want me to do about it? Lock you both in a room until you both are acceptable, polite beings? We all know that's not going to happen."

"You can do that if you don't blame me for killing him," Larxene supplied, twiddling her thumbs.

Axel snorted. "Like you could. We all know I'm stronger than you, got it memorized?" He took a step back and leaned on the gray stone wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up XII," Xemnas said, putting his hand to his forehead. "Here's what we'll do. I'm going to lock the two of you in here for an hour. If I come back and my office is destroyed, then you get missions together for the rest of eternity."

"That doesn't sound that bad, I," the blonde retaliated.

"I'll give you both the one's with Lexaeus. It will not be pleasant for you. At all."

XII and VII visibly cringed. They looked at one another, and back at their leader before shrugging and nodding respectively.

"Good," Xemnas said simply and left the room. The door slammed and locked behind him. The nymph stood and and leaped toward Xemnas's desk, picking up his papers and rearranging them.

"So what now?" she asked, taking a seat on the desk. A sly smile graced her cherry lips, her teeth nearly looking like fangs.

"I have an idea," Axel replied in a raspy, low voice. His mouth crept into a smile to match hers as he walked toward the desk.

Their lips touched instantly as the redhead's hands found her waist. Larxene tilted her head toward the kiss, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip. His tongue stroked the crease of her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it, entering his mouth as well, deepening the kiss. Petite hands grasped his hair, pulling on the spikes as her legs came to rest around his waist. Axel lowered her on the desk, taking great care to mess up the documents as he did. Annoying Xemnas was good anytime, even in situations like this. In a moment, he was on the desk as well, crouched over his companion. Their long black coats came off, leaving them scantly dressed, and pawing at each other for more.

"Your room or mine?" Axel asked breathlessly.

"Yours," she said in between kisses. "I don't want to mess mine up."

Axel smiled. "Bitch," he replied, before bringing a dark portal to whisk them away.

To the untrained eye, they hated each other. Even so, when Xemnas returned to find them gone, he swore. They'd get those missions anyway.

* * *

><p>So, I guess tell me if it sucks. I might write an AU Larxel fic, so if this sucks too bad, feel free to discourage me from writing another. So have fun! Shedim<p> 


End file.
